


¿Cómo paso esto?

by Kattte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Infidelity, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattte/pseuds/Kattte
Summary: De una infidelidad podrá nacer otro amor o solo se quedaran ahí sin poder volver a confiar en nadie más.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 7





	1. introducción

En toda la ciudad de Tokio y Miyagi, no era algo nuevo ver a Hinata Shōyō y Kageyama Tobio tomados de la mano, abrazándose o incluido dándose alguno que otro beso en la mejilla o en la boca, de hecho ya estaban acostumbrados a verlos así tan cariñosos después de todo eran pareja y llevaban varios años juntos más o menos 5 y pronto cumplirían los 6 años de relación.

También había otra pareja Miya Atsumu y Sakusa Kiyoomi que a pesar de que no eran de los más cariñosos el uno con el otro o por lo menos no lo eran fuera de su hogar, ya que uno de estos les tiene pánico a los gérmenes y siempre andaba pendiente de estos mismos, incluso siempre llevaba un desinfectante en su bolsillo, ellos aun así siempre se les acostumbraba a ver juntos caminado por las calles, paseando por alguno que otro parque y ellos pronto cumplirían 4 años de relación.

Estas dos parejas estaban de aniversario casi las mismas fechas así que tanto Kageyama como Sakusa se les ocurrió la idea de sorprender a sus novios a lo grande.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pov 3ra persona:_

Sakusa y Kageyama se encontraban sentados en el sillón del departamento de este último, estaban navegando por Internet viendo a qué lugar llevarían a sus novios por su aniversario, la verdad no tenían demasiada idea de a donde llevarlos, le preguntaron a Osamu, Romero, Suna , Kenma e incluso le preguntaron Oikawa y estos lo único que le respondieron es que no importaba a donde los llevaran ellos estarían felices de todas maneras, estaban viendo sus respectivas computadoras en completo silencio, pero este silencio fue roto por Kageyama.

\--Aaaaaah Sakusa-san enserio no encuentro nada que me guste al 100% - dijo Kageyama en un tono de aburrimiento.

\- Mhhh primero veamos, quieres que los llevemos a una ciudad, al campo oa una playa? - hablo Sakusa sacando a Tobio de la lluvia de pensamiento que estaba formando en su cabeza.

\- Creo que una playa estaría bien, qué opinas tu?

\--Sí eso suena interesante aunque mhh — Sakusa dejo de hablar y puso una cara de pánico pensando en todos los gérmenes que podría encontrar.

(Kageyama noto su cara de pánico de solo pensar en todos los gérmenes y pues hablo con lo primero que se le venia a la mente, después de todo era una de las pocas personas que lograba "calmar" a Sakusa cuando se trataba de gérmenes, las otras personas eran Atsumu y Motoya)

\- Eheh Sakusa-san no creo que nos encontremos con tantos gérmenes, pues de haber hay, pero creo que hay menos que en una ciudad y que en un campo o me equivoco? - hablo Kageyama poniendo una de sus manos en su mentón y mostrando una expresión de que estaba pensando

\- Sí tienes razón en eso Tobio. Pues entonces será una playa, tienes idea de alguna?

\- Oh sí, bueno Miwa me dijo hace algún tiempo de una playa bien bonita mh ... - Kageyama se puso a pensar, ya que enserio no recordaba el nombre.

Pasaron al menos unos 10 minutos hasta que Kageyama volvió hablar y asusto a Sakusa que estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

\--Ya recordé, es una playa que está en Brasil, Baia Do Sanchu, mh no era Do Sancha mh ... - Kageyama se puso a pensar en nombre exacto, ya que no lo recordaba muy bien.

\--Eh Tobio no hables tan de repente que me asustaste idiota! —Dijo Sakusa en un tono duro que asusto de cierto modo a Tobio, pero no lo dejo hablar ya que él si sabía el nombre — Es Baia Do Sancho y si esta Brasil, pero no crees que Hinata ya la conoce o ya estuvo ahí.

\--Mmh no se si estuvo ahí la verdad.

\--Igual hay otra playa igual de linda, se llama Varadero y está en Cuba.

\--Y si los llevamos a ambas? —pregunto Tobio ilusionado ya que él no a estado en ninguna de las dos y enserio las quiere conocer.

\--Me parece bien—respondió Sakusa en un tono neutro pero de cierto modo igual de ilusionado.

_Una semana después._

Sakusa se encontraba en su departamento, estaba pensando en cómo había sido su última semana. Entre preparar todo lo de la sorpresa y los entrenamientos en su equipo de voleibol, no a tenido demasiado tiempo para compartir con Atsumu a solas, pero si a notado que su novio a estado actuando raro, distante quizás esa sea la mejor manera para describirlo, pero la verdad no sabe que esta pasando. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que alguien se encontraba golpeando su puerta, no se dio cuenta hasta que sonó su celular.

_Llamada_

_\--Hey Sakusa-san estas en tu departamento?, es que estoy afuera..._

_\--Oh si Tobio voy a abrir._

_Fin de la llamada_

\--Hola Sakusa-san

\--Hey Tobio pasa, que te trae por acá?

Tobio entro al departamento, quito sus zapatos y se sentó junto a Sakusa en el sillón que había en el centro de la sala.

\--Uh no te acuerdas?, quedamos en ver en que hotel y todo eso, si estas muy ocupado o algo me puedo ir no hay problema, yo no quiero molestar—hablo Tobio con un tono de nervioso.

\--Hey no!, realmente no estaba haciendo nada, solo pensando en la última semana que ha sido algo agotadora la verdad.

\--Si la verdad, pero ya nos falta poco para tener toda la sorpresa lista, no crees?

\--Uh sisi, sabes Tobio, Atsumu ha estado raro, mhh como explicarlo, algo distante no sé.

\--Oh comprendo Shōyō también a estado distante, no contesta mis mensajes como antes, apenas y cuando llego al departamento hablamos, tenemos conversaciones muy vagas, uhh no se como explicarlo, creo que pasa algo pero no comprendo muy bien

\--Quizás sea que no hemos estado al 100% con ellos, con todo esto de la preparación de la sorpresa

\--Quizás sea eso, pero siento que si hablo o estoy más tiempo con Shōyō le terminare diciendo lo de la sorpresa y no quiero—dijo Tobio con un color rosa carmín en sus mejillas

\--Jajajajaja... me pasa lo mismo con Atsumu

Pasaron unos minutos hablando de cosas triviales, de sus equipos de volumen, hablando de todo lo que le faltaba para completar su sorpresa, hasta que después de 2 horas ya tenían la sorpresa lista ahora solo quedaría 1 semana para darle la noticia sus novios y lo que más querían eran ver sus reacciones.


End file.
